


Nothing Like This Feeling

by sophiahelix



Series: when it feels right [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Panty Kink, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: It’s ten in the morning in Spain and Javi’s lingering over coffee, unable to take his eyes off his phone. Last week Yuzu figured out how to make short looping images from video, and on the screen it happens over and over, those few seconds Javi won’t be able to stop thinking about all day.





	Nothing Like This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> ...I’m back, she said, guiltily.
> 
> Thanks to Dianna again for looking this over.

Javi can’t believe the pictures Yuzu keeps sending him. Last fall, he’d get one every so often, usually mirror shots with Yuzu bending over to show off a pair of white panties. Nothing special, and pretty low-quality, more for the thrill of doing it than the actual results. They could have been anyone’s photos.

These ones are _filthy_. Javi can’t check his phone in public anymore, even if he hides his screen, because his face always goes hot and flushed and Yuzu sends so many. It’s like the weeks he spent in Toronto last month opened something up, maybe because they finally got to skate together again. Yuzu’s got his edge back, that fierce drive to succeed at all costs, no what what he's doing.

Right now he’s winning at _making Javi lose his fucking mind_. It’s ten in the morning in Spain and Javi’s lingering over coffee, unable to take his eyes off his phone. Last week Yuzu figured out how to make short looping images from video, and on the screen it happens over and over, those few seconds Javi won’t be able to stop thinking about all day. 

Yuzu’s lying on his bed, naked except for a pair of panties. White, because he knows that’s what Javi likes best. He’s got one lean, muscular arm tucked beneath his head, holding it up so he can stare into the camera, and his other hand slides down his body, over his taut, flat stomach and into the waistband of his panties. The white cotton is stretched sheer, and it slips down as Yuzu pulls out his erection, glistening at the tip. There’s just time for a glimpse of dark hair beneath, and then the image repeats. 

How Yuzu set this up is way beyond Javi’s skill or interest level. All he cares about is that Yuzu is showing everything, and it’s all _for him_.

The porn, sure. He’s used to seeing Yuzu in lingerie now, even if it still drives him wild. The technical challenge shouldn’t be a surprise, given that Yuzu loves this kind of stuff. Javi just can’t believe Yuzu was willing to put his face in the middle of it and send it out; that Yuzu trusts him this much.

Yuzu’s fanatical about privacy, which is fair enough given his life. Anyone he doesn’t already know practically has to sign an NDA to talk to him, and his team handles people who want a selfie, rattling off a list of rules and conditions. Yuzu’s beyond cautious with his image, which is why him sending Javi something like this is so astonishing.

Javi watches it again, and again. The slender grace of Yuzu’s hand, the voluptuous lines of his cock, the thick muscles of his spread thighs. Things Javi’s used to seeing in his growing collection of sexts saved in a secret folder, showcasing every part of Yuzu’s body. He makes himself look up at last at Yuzu’s face, dark, hazy eyes and lush parted lips.

It’s almost too much, watching Yuzu like this at his leisure, with time to think. Every time they’re together, there’s a frantic edge to it, both of them breathless and hungry, an aura of disbelief over everything. It doesn’t feel real, the things they do. The only thing that helps is knowing Yuzu’s in it as deep as he is.

And now Yuzu’s gone further. He’s taken control, sending these outrageously hot pictures knowing what they’ll do to Javi, but he’s given up even more, trusting Javi to keep him safe. Javi’s never felt himself so completely on the inside with Yuzu before, and that's what he can’t get over, watching Yuzu’s face.

His thumb hovers in the text box. He had the emoji menu open at first, but nothing feels right. Yuzu’s bared more than just his body, and Javi can’t answer that with a cartoon leer or thumbs up. He thinks for a while, letting his coffee get colder.

_this is so hot, thank you for sending it to me_

Javi gets up then, putting his phone down as he starts his day. Yuzu won’t be up for hours, and he never answers texts until after midday practice. They can talk later.

The reply comes in earlier than Javi expects, while he’s at a business lunch presentation, and he puts his hand over the screen out of habit when he sees Yuzu’s name. This time it’s just a text, though.

_Thank you??? wow so polite_

Javi snorts wryly, pressing his lips together. _What do you want me to say? You know that you’re fucking gorgeous._

_I don’t know, you have to tell me more times_

_I said thank you because I know that it’s special for you to send me something like that_

_I send you pictures every day_ , Yuzu answers. _Not special?_

_You know what I mean. With your face._

Yuzu stops replying suddenly, and Javi has an awful, gut-twisting moment of doubt. What if Yuzu sent the image in a hurry, not realizing his face was visible? It’s impossible to imagine, given how conscientious Yuzu is about every aspect of his life, but it could happen. Or maybe Yuzu’s regretting it, realizing now the message it sent. Maybe he didn’t mean anything serious.

The silence goes on long enough Javi sets his phone down, returning his attention to the presentation. He’s just put a bite of salad in his mouth when his phone buzzes again, and he finishes chewing before he looks. If the reply isn’t good, he’s not in a rush to read it.

It’s long. Yuzu must have been taking his time, looking up words, getting it right. 

_We know each other for a long time. You have been a good and important person to me, more than just friend or teammate. I know that you will always take care of me. I always trust you with everything._

Javi blinks at the message, taking it in. It feels like Yuzu’s saying something real here, putting words to the emotions always around them, but it’s hard to know how to reply, especially typing it out in English, surrounded by other people.

_I want to talk to you…when can you talk today?_

_After dinner. I call you at 7?_

Javi does the math. Late his time, after midnight. That feels right. _OK, I’ll talk to you then._ And then, because he didn’t really answer Yuzu’s earlier text, he adds, _Thank you for what you said, that means a lot to me._

Yuzu doesn’t reply, and the speaker is onstage again, so it’s a while before Javi thinks over how that sounded. On the train on the way home, he agonizes a bit before sending _I feel the same, you know_. He feels unsettled the rest of the way, until Yuzu replies with a thumbs-up, probably from practice.

Javi smiles the rest of the day.

It drags, though, and so does the evening. He gets dinner with friends, checking his silent phone every so often, and then stays up gaming on the couch, watching the clock. At midnight he goes to check his hair in the mirror, unbuttoning another button on his white shirt, and then slouches back down on the couch. Most of their video calls have been simple and friendly, just a lot of smiling and showing off their surroundings in the day, or being quiet and intimate at night, screens close to their faces as if they were close too. He really doesn't know what to expect.

The very last thing he expects is an ordinary phone call. He has to check his phone a couple times, making sure no one else is calling this late, but there’s no video icon. Javi finally swipes green and picks up.

“Hey. Is your phone working OK?”

“Yes?” Yuzu says, tersely. “I’m calling you.”

“I know,” Javi says. “But I thought….”

“You say you want to talk. So I’m calling.”

“Right.” Javi exhales and slides down the couch more, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. He rubs his palm against his denim-covered thigh, feeling nervous. It’s easier to say this than typing would be, but not by much.

In truth, though, it’s easier to say it without Yuzu’s eyes on him. “I wanted to say…that I feel the same.”

“You say that already.”

“I mean that you’re important to me. I have known you for a long time.”

“ _I_ say that already.” Now Yuzu sounds amused.

“I’m glad that I’m important to you too,” Javi says, in a rush. “I want to be important to you. I want…” He bites his lip, then says it. “I want to be the most important.”

Yuzu’s silent, and Javi squeezes his own thigh again, holding his breath. “I have many important people,” Yuzu finally says, softly. “But nobody important like you.”

Javi nods, letting out his breath. “I feel the same.” He hears what he said, and huffs out a little laugh at himself. “You’re special,” he adds. 

He’s not totally sure what they’ve just said to each other, what all of this means. It’s hard without being in the same room, able to smooth an intimate moment into a different kind of closeness, getting lost in touching each other.

“I wish that I can touch you,” Yuzu says, like he’s reading Javi’s mind. “I wish that we’re together now.”

“Yeah?” Javi asks. He stretches, rolling his shoulders, feeling the shift in tone. “What would you do?”

Yuzu hums. “I want to be on top. On my knees, on your lap.”

“What are you wearing?” Javi asks, feeling heat rising in his face. He hopes Yuzu knows what he really means.

“Now, sleeping clothes,” Yuzu says. “But if I’m there…you know what I’m wearing.” He's delaying too, avoiding saying the words.

“Tell me,” Javi breathes.

It’s different, doing this without being able to see each other. They’ve gotten off together a couple of times, cameras at bad angles, watching each other and not saying much. Now it’s more deliberate, guided only by their voices, their words. He can hear Yuzu breathing over the phone, thinking.

“I’m wearing the things you buy for me,” Yuzu says at last, voice low. 

Fuck. “How does that feel?”

“Tight,” Yuzu says. “I feel everywhere. Like you’re touching me. Holding me.”

“I would,” Javi says. “I — I can’t keep my hands off you when you wear that.” They only did it once with the lingerie set, but he thinks about it all the time. Yuzu walking out wearing the bra and panties, the unexpected dark stockings, the way the lace outlined every curve of his body. How Javi lost control midway through, and Yuzu too, both of them tumbling onto the bed, fucking wild and frenzied.

“I want to wear while I’m riding you,” Yuzu says, his voice so low and choked Javi almost can’t hear him. “With you lying on your back, and I — ” He stops, like he can’t go on.

They haven’t done it like that before. Javi lets his hand slip down to his crotch, palming over the growing bulge there. “What?” he asks, encouraging. “What do you want to do now?”

Yuzu lets out a quiet, breathy moan. “I want to ride you — so hard. You watching me. Holding my hips. You want to fuck me, but I’m going slow. Because — I want you to look at me.”

“Fuck,” Javi exhales. He unzips his jeans, lifting his hips to work them down so he can get his hand on his cock. “I want that too.” 

Every time they’ve been together, Yuzu’s held back a little, or else they’ve gotten down to it so fast that it’s just raw need, no finesse. Javi usually likes to take the lead in bed, but it’s felt strange with Yuzu, not the way they've always been. This is finally the Yuzu he knows, the performer in control. 

“Keep going,” Javi says. “I want to know — what does it feel like?”

“Good,” Yuzu says. He’s breathing harder now, and Javi hopes he’s touching himself, stroking his cock the way Javi is. “You’re hard inside of me. Big. It feels so good.”

Javi groans at that, throwing his head back and arching up as he jerks it fast and hard. “Yeah,” he pants. “I wanna get inside you, your tight ass, Yuzu, you’re so fucking hot — ”

“I know,” Yuzu cuts in, his voice stronger now. “You want so much, so fast. I want too, but — now I make us wait. You going to dirty my — ” He stops.

“What,” Javi breathes. He wants to hear Yuzu say it now. He _needs_ it.

“My panties,” Yuzu says, faintly. The word cracks in the middle, as if maybe he’s never said it out loud. “I try to keep them clean, but you always — ” He breaks off again, this time with a little cry, like he’s feeling so good. Javi can hear that wet sound in the background, and he shudders.

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Javi promises, breath hitching over the words. “I won’t make a mess, I’ll do anything you want. Just don’t stop.”

“No,” Yuzu says, a desperate moan. “No, it's good. I like — your mess, I like — dirty, I like — ” He breaks off with a final gasp, and his soft, strained moans, like he’s trying to keep quiet through it, are what sends Javi over the edge too.

Javi feels good after, clean and free, panting up at his ceiling in the middle of the night. It’s Saturday and there are noises outside, people coming home from the bars, laughter. Sometimes it makes him feel lonely, but tonight he isn’t alone. 

“That was good,” Javi says, quiet and fond, and he hears Yuzu murmur agreement, still breathing hard. Maybe it should be awkward, transitioning from the important things they just shared with each other to this, but honestly, nothing’s ever really awkward with them, just new. 

“Can we do a video chat?” Javi asks. “I want to see you. Your face.”

“Yeah,” Yuzu says. “Just a minute.” 

He hangs up, and then Javi’s screen lights up, buzzing with the new call. Yuzu’s face appears, his bedroom dim behind him. 

They’ve never spent much time there together, other than one time he asked Javi in to watch some skating footage on his computer. It felt very Yuzu, spare and organized with just the things he needs, next to a few stuffed animals and posters that made it seem young, a student’s room. Somewhere to sleep and study, nothing more.

Yuzu’s dressed in sleeping clothes now, like he said, a soft-looking oversized blue t-shirt. There’s a flush to his cheeks, though, and a sheen of sweat on his face, which until last summer Javi had only seen on the ice. Yuzu looks satisfied, pleased and almost smug, long hair mussed and falling across his forehead.

He's smiling, and Javi can’t help smiling back. They’re both in darkness, lit only by the glow of their phones, and Javi has the urge to get closer, pressing his nose against the screen, nuzzling in.

“Hi,” Javi says, his voice low and husky.

Yuzu smiles, bigger, more pleased. “Hiiii,” he says, high, stretching it out. He tips his head to the side in that way he has, making himself look cute and appealing. Vulnerable, sweet, hiding the steel beneath.

Javi knows exactly what Yuzu’s doing and he falls for it anyway. He smiles back harder, feeling the glow of being close to Yuzu like this. No one else gets to see him this way. “It’s good to see your face.”

“It’s good to see your face too,” Yuzu says.

“I just said that,” Javi teases.

“It’s true,” Yuzu says, serious, nodding for emphasis. 

They’re not really saying anything, just repeating each other's words, but Javi feels that tingling glow so strongly it’s like he’s about to vibrate right apart, radiating beams of gentle light and love everywhere. It seems impossible to feel this way with someone he’s known so long, but everything is new with them now.

“It’s late for you,” Yuzu whispers.

“Yeah,” Javi says. “Really late.” He yawns.

“You should go to bed.”

“I don’t want to yet,” Javi says. “I like being with you.”

Yuzu’s smile broadens once again, and his face is so tender and this is all for Javi. No performance, no show, just them. “OK,” he says, softly. “I stay here with you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com


End file.
